


What if?

by Roro



Series: Fragments of a Life Never Lived [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult / Young Relationship, After ends of season two, Hookfire - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know what I'm doing, Italiano | Italian, Let me tell you how it works on my ship, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Killian, The Author Regrets Nothing, What If...?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tappa forzata durante il viaggio per ritrovare Henry, condurrà Hook a scoprire il vero significato della parola rimpianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibimayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu/gifts).



> ♥ Per la mia Giuls, che è entrata da poco nel tunnel Hookfire ♡
> 
> ♣ Diciamocelo chiaramente, se la trovate anche solo lievemente leggibile è grazie alla Giuls che oltre ad averla betata ha anche scritto la trama iniziale xD dovrei dedicarmi all'apicoltura e lasciare scrivere lei ._. lo so.
> 
> ♠ La prossima sarà o una Hookfire delirante o una Arlin...non tanto delirante (in effetti l'avevo iniziata a scrivere una settimana fa, poi m'ero incantata su un punto e lì sono rimasta... teoricamente nella mia testa è tutta finita, riportarla sul pc è il vero problema XD).
> 
> ♦ Spero che piaccia a qualcuno *ma anche no, la roba che scrivo io non piace mai a nessuno, nemmeno a me*

«E quindi questa sarebbe...?» Chiese Emma quando tutti furono scesi dalla scialuppa del Jolly Roger; davanti a loro si ergeva una monumentale foresta formata da piante che lei non aveva mai visto in vita sua. 

«Se non mi sbaglio questa dovrebbe essere la Foresta dei Rimpianti.» Rispose Regina sollevando la testa per osservare meglio le fronde di quei giganti verdi.

«Bel nome.» Emma cominciò ad avvicinarsi cautamente all'entrata della foresta.

«Fossi in te mi terrei alla larga da quella foresta, non si chiama così senza motivo.» Proruppe Rumpelstiltskin, rimanendo immobile sulla sabbia a pochi centimetri dalla scialuppa del Jolly.

«Perché cosa succede in questa foresta?» Chiese lei, soffermandosi a pochi passi dal primo albero.

«Oh beh, se ti addentri in questa foresta potresti anche non uscirne mai più. Come tutto in questo mondo, anche questa foresta è piena di magia e, se la persona che ci entra ha nel cuore un grosso rimpianto, la foresta gli mostrerà cosa sarebbe successo se avesse agito diversamente.»

Emma si voltò a guardare gli altri.

«Quindi...» rifletté «...visto che il mio più grande rimpianto è di aver dato in adozione Henry...la foresta mi farebbe vedere cosa sarebbe successo se non l'avessi fatto?»

«Esattamente!» Esclamò Hook avvicinandosi a lei. «Ma visto che abbiamo bisogno di acqua potabile e dato che nell'entroterra c'è una delle fonti più limpide di questo mondo, qualcuno di noi sarà per forza costretto ad entrare con le botti per riempirle.» Disse, indicando le dodici botti di legno sistemate sopra ad un pancale con le ruote che la stessa Emma aveva ideato come mezzo per trasportarle tutte usando il minor numero di persone e impiegandoci la metà del tempo. 

Hook si guardò attorno, aspettando che qualcuno dei presenti si offrisse volontario.

«Oh beh, toccherà al vecchio Hook allora.» Annunciò dopo un rapido sguardo alla sua nave ancorata a largo.

«Tu non hai rimpianti?» Chiese Snow, stretta tra le braccia di David.

«A parte quello di non aver ANCORA ucciso quel Coccodrillo fifone laggiù? Nah.»

E così dicendo Hook iniziò a spingere da solo il pancale da prima sulla soffice sabbia, poi sul terriccio. Sentiva lo sguardo di tutto su di sé ma non si voltò fino a quando non raggiunse il limitare della foresta.

«Sei sicuro di farcela?» Gli chiese Emma sottovoce.

«Perché se dicessi di no tu verresti con me?»

Lei guardò la foresta per un lunghissimo istante, «No, non credo resisterei alla vista di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.» Ammise alla fine.

«Visto? Tutti qui hanno qualcosa da rimpiangere. Io sono l'unico che può entrare e uscire illeso.» Mormorò lui entrando nella foresta e lasciandosi tutti alle spalle.

La traversata fu relativamente tranquilla, un paio di volte fu costretto a fermarsi per riposare e per districare le ruote dall'erba, per il resto la foresta sembrava come una qualsiasi altra foresta, con la differenza che questa era decisamente più silenziosa.  
Dopo mezz'ora di cammino arrivò finalmente alla fonte e iniziò a riempire le botti. Intorno a lui tutto era silenzioso, solo lo scroscio dell'acqua che da dentro al monte si gettava tramite una cascata, nel piccolo laghetto naturale che poi si stringeva per diventare un placido fiumiciattolo, spezzava quel silenzio altrimenti assoluto.

Hook era talmente preso dal non farsi sfuggire di mano una botte che nemmeno si accorse dei rumori che provenivano dalla sua sinistra, in direzione della cascata, ma, una volta che l'ebbe issata nuovamente sul pancale e si fu girato per riempire l'ultima, questa gli sfuggì di mano, cascando in acqua con un tonfo sordo.

Sotto il getto d'acqua che fuoriusciva da un’imboccatura tra rocce c'era un ragazzo voltato di schiena, completamente nudo. Il ragazzo era intento a sciacquarsi i lunghi capelli castani e parve non accorgersi del capitano che lo fissava a bocca aperta. 

Quel ragazzo aveva un'aria vagamente familiare ma Hook non seppe dire con certezza dove o quando lo avesse già visto. 

Improvvisamente da un cespuglio poco più avanti rispetto a dove si trovava Hook, emerse un uomo che camminava lentamente, chinandosi sulle ginocchia, diretto verso l’ignaro ragazzo. Hook osservò l'uomo che, gli dava le spalle e, anche nei suoi confronti, provò un senso di inspiegabile familiarità. L'uomo entrò silenziosamente in acqua e si avvicinò sempre di più al ragazzo mentre Hook appoggiava la mano sulla pistola, nel caso in cui lo sconosciuto avesse aggredito il giovane. Quando l'uomo afferrò con forza i fianchi del più giovane facendolo strillare; Hook estrasse la pistola e la puntò contro l'individuo, ma si fermò un attimo prima di premere il grilletto quando vide il ragazzo girarsi, allacciare le braccia attorno al suo collo e baciarlo.

La pistola di Killian cadde a terra quando riconobbe il volto del ragazzo. 

Era Bae.

Un Baelfire più grande, a giudicare da quel che vedeva poteva avere sì e no vent'anni.  
Un Bae felice che si strusciava completamente nudo contro l'uomo che lo teneva avvinghiato a sé come se fosse il suo tesoro più prezioso; come l'avrebbe tenuto stretto _lui_ se solo ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

«La dovresti smettere di arrivare così di soppiatto, potrei rifilarti un cazzotto la prossima volta. »  
Anche se la voce di Bae era poco più di un sussurro Hook la udì ugualmente, gli giunse all'orecchio chiara e perfetta, come se fossero l'uno di fronte all'altro. 

«Prenderei volentieri un pugno da te, se ciò significasse aver avuto prima il piacere di strillare spaventato.» Sussurrò l'uomo e un brivido gelido percorse tutto il corpo di Hook. Quella voce. Non poteva essere.

«Oh Killian sei veramente un bambino!»

Quelle parole dissiparono i dubbi del capitano. Stava vedendo se stesso mentre abbracciava Bae, mentre lo baciava e lo accarezzava come aveva sempre desiderato fare. 

L'idea di formare con lui una famiglia _convenzionale_ l'aveva sfiorato per circa tre secondi la prima volta che si erano visti; poi l'aveva osservato tenere la rotta, ci aveva parlato e presto, troppo presto, un desiderio carnale si era impossessato di lui. Aveva agognato quelle labbra, sarebbe morto pur di sapere se quella pelle delicata era così morbida come sembrava, avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo per poter vedere il volto di Bae stravolto da un orgasmo che lui stesso gli voleva disperatamente donare.  
La potenza di questi pensieri, entrati nella sua mente in poco meno di un secondo, l'avevano spaventato; mai nella vita aveva bramato di possedere qualcuno così intensamente, mai aveva desiderato risvegliarsi ogni singola mattina stringendo tra le braccia sempre lo stesso corpo caldo ancora assopito. 

Neanche con Milah era mai arrivato a provare tutto quel guazzabuglio di sentimenti che lo avevano assalito nell'istante in cui aveva conosciuto Baelfire; così, quando il ragazzo aveva deciso di abbandonare lui e il Jolly Roger, era stato quasi sollevato di consegnarlo a Peter Pan e ai suoi. Per qualche tempo si era ripetuto che quella era stata la scelta migliore, che avrebbe certamente dimenticato presto quel ragazzo, che aveva provato tutte quelle emozioni solo perché Bae gli ricordava molto Milah.

Poi erano iniziati i sogni. 

In quei sogni Bae sorrideva felice tra le sue braccia, gli sussurrava teneramente di amarlo, gli graffiava la schiena con le unghie, lo stringeva tra le braccia esili supplicandolo di _non fermarsi._  
Ben presto nella mente del capitano si era formata una semplice ma letale domanda, una domanda a cui non aveva mai cercato di trovare risposta, perché sapeva che essa l'avrebbe distrutto. 

E ora, davanti a lui, quella maledetta foresta gli mostrava la risposta. 

Staccò gli occhi a forza da quell'immagine idilliaca e, lasciando lì pistola e botte, afferrò il pancale e lo spinse velocemente senza mai fermarsi, senza mai guardarsi indietro. Quando alla fine risbucò sulla spiaggia aveva il fiatone, al pancale mancava una ruota - non seppe spiegare ad Emma come o quando l'avesse persa - e mancava una delle botti - non volle spiegare né come né perché mancasse - .  
Caricate frettolosamente le botti sulla scialuppa tornarono tutti a bordo del Jolly Roger e Hook, senza dire nulla a nessuno, corse nella sua cabina, chiudendosi dentro.

«Cosa gli sarà successo?» Domandò Snow guardando prima David poi Emma.

«Semplice,» rispose Rumpelstiltskin arrivando zoppicando vicino a loro. «La foresta gli ha mostrato la risposta alla sua più segreta domanda, il _"cosa sarebbe successo se"_ e non credo proprio che nella sua visione ci fossi io steso a terra morto.»

Nessuno disse più niente.

Quando Hook riemerse dalla sua cabina ormai era notte fonda e l'isola sulla quale si trovava la foresta ormai non si vedeva più. Salutando con un cenno del capo Emma prese il suo posto al timone e rimase fermo a fissare l'oceano davanti a sé, senza realmente vederlo; era completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
Emma fece per aprire bocca e dire qualcosa, poi decise che qualsiasi questione o domanda poteva benissimo aspettare l'indomani e se ne andò a dormire, lasciando l'uomo solo con i suoi pensieri. Hook rimase assorto per diversi minuti, o forse per ore, poi di nuovo, quella fastidiosa domanda tornò ad assillarlo.

_Cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse permesso a Bae di andare via?_

Adesso lo sapeva.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto palesemente inventato. Non esiste 'sta foresta -per fortuna- e dalla regia (Giuls) mi fanno notare che Killian non ha nemmeno una pistola nel cinturone, ma visto che perfino Capitan Jack Sparrow ne aveva una, non vedo perché Hook non possa averla, tanto la abbandona miseramente al suo destino quindi fate come se non aveste visto nulla :3


End file.
